The chronicles of fat Naruto:age of the pudding dragon
by Woundgaint
Summary: Naruto in the real word but it is a crack fic nananananaanana also no link to my other fics
1. wal mart attack of hokagay

Fat Naruto walked into Wal-Mart to get some Cheetos, however he had no money he spent it on hookers and crack. This was a sad day for Sasuke had been killed by his Gaysagen taught by Kakashi and Sakura was still useless. Naruto went down the isles until he discovered the perfect combo maple syrup, Oreos and, Cheetos. He then grappled with the freezer door to get milk he then fell busting his ass on the hard floor it was so cold. He quickly picked up his food and went to get Twinkies. As he approached the isles he passed that vegan pussy Garaa of the Funk he was a weed smocking hippy who must be destroyed.

RAAAASAGEEENNN!

Garra then side step and walked away. Naruto then saw the commie basterd the third hokgay he said that Naruto's food lemon fic sucked. The Hokgay used pudding dragon on Naruto. Pudding jetted from the ground

"I'M SURROUNDED BY PUDDING, BELIEVE IT ." Naruto shouted.

"OHHHHHHHH HOOOOOOOOKKKKKAAAAAAAAAGGGAAAAAAAAY is that you."

Ikrua and the Hokgay both dropped died from the pudding. Naruto ran from the store with his food in hand.


	2. Chapter pancakes

Naruto looked up at Sakura

"Now you see Sakura why Game of Thrones sucks"

"Naruto you just shout it not from the 90s for 20 minutes"

Naruto wonder if the pankcake god qwerty was pleased to day, and if he wasn't could he use that as an excuse to kill…scarifies Sakura . Then Kakashi showed up

" Hey Kakashi what is under mask" they both asked

"I'M AHH FIRING MY LAZER"

"Never mind"

Then Lee the eyebrow prophet showed up,

"oh hey Sakura wanna be my Merry Magellan . " he said

Then Qwerty the god of pancakes showed up he was very angry and began excreting pudding and pancake mix out of every hole In his body until the kitten god Madara showed up and the giant kitten was fighting the giant Anthropomorphic pancake. Lee's arms where then cut off and then Qwerty.

"I win you have lost an arm."

"No this is just a flesh wound."

Naruto jumped up and used his Twinksagen to kill Qwerty as Cheeto lighting sturck the ground.

"Now, Naruto said, do I get Useless… I mean Sakura."

Boom Jackie Chan out of nowhere.


	3. Chapter flesh wound

CHAPTER FLESH WOUND

"I an Gai sensei god I am almost right about every thing."

The four brows of fury or furry I don't know I going back to being unfunny eating past and watching one piece and adventure time.

Naurto the shouted" fucking narrator there every were narrating us wait did I just use the wrong there why not they're oh well beck to One Piece and Adventure Time ohhhhhhhhhhhh uuuuhhhhh paste ."

Then flaming swans flew out of Sakura's ass while Norwegian death metal played Then Saskue ran thought the konaha destroying al the pocki screaming fuck you Itachi.

"This evil must stop" Naruto then threw The Log at Sasuke who then ran into Itachi

"Itachi you didn't give me goooood Christmas present" He shouted in monotone

" To bad Saske kun me and killer be smoke all your weed."

Then all of a sudden they epic showdown was interrupted.

"I AM NABURRRRRRRRRO AND I AM HERE TO BEAT THAT CHEAP RIP OFF NARUTO."


	4. jews

Chapter naburrro

Naburro and his pet banana Moon charged at Naruto as he then used his totally original attach the twanksagen which was red not blue like that rip off twinksagen

"THAT THEY WE WASH OUR HAND FAL LALALAL LA LA LAAA" Naruto shouted

Then Qwerty rose from the groundwhere he lay befeated and began devouring Naburo with his syrupy wrath

"AH WHAT THE HELL IS THIS SHIT YOU CHING CHANGS DO TO MY CAR!" shout the random red neck walking out of Wal-Mart .

Then the jews defeated Qwerty.


	5. Chapter

MAGIC CARDS

Tintin Sakura and Ino started fighting the jews, the where losing.

Naburro dused the twerksangen on Naruto how ever the flaming doves killed Naburro as Jiraya played childerns card games with Yugi and the Gomabutnta ate him. And the Tsunada was covered in butter and naked. Naruto was buesy fapping to her.

PENIS, PENIS AND, VIGINA

THEN future Naruto showed up and was all liked

"What the fuck , Talon do you know what the fuck is going on?"

Jews Mormons fusion no jutus

Both groups dispersed from the scene.

Eternal Kaleidoscope copy wheel… Itachi shouted.

Jiraya suddenly saw obese Naruto tweaking

Then Sasuke stated beating Naruto with a a giant dildo bat that was then Gai and Lee began to tapping to each other and then Canada be began attack.

Obama bagan having a rap battle with Killer bee

Dammit moon moon


	6. C banana

Then the almighty tranny Haku and her... his master Zabuza showed up and began spinning celery.

Does it have a penis or a vigina

Now Ronald Ragen was beating Obama Then Mitt Romney began using his magic Mormon underwear.

There were then thousands of cats all named Linda began fighting with the millions of dogs named notie.

Naruto then stared at David Bowie who isn't effected by gravity because he is David Bowie The the real Itachi ( Turrets so he had a neck brace)

Saskue I kill our FUCK YOU IN THE ASS WITH A COUCH AND A VACUM! I AM MICHAEL BAYE

His head then explode


	7. Chapter 7

MAGIC CARDS

Tintin Sakura and Ino started fighting the jews, the where losing.

Naburro dused the twerksangen on Naruto how ever the flaming doves killed Naburro as Jiraya played childerns card games with Yugi and the Gomabutnta ate him. And the Tsunada was covered in butter naked. Naruto was buesy fapping to her.

PENIS, PENIS AND, VIGINA

THEN future Naruto showed up and was all liked

"What the fuck , Ghost do you know what the fuck is going on?"

Jews Mormons fusion no jutus

Both groups dispersed from the scene.

Eternal Kaleidoscope copy wheel… Itachi shouted.

Jiraya suddenly saw obese Naruto twerkaing


	8. Chapter believe it

MAGIC CARDS

Tintin Sakura and Ino started fighting the jews, the where losing.

Naburro dused the twerksangen on Naruto how ever the flaming doves killed Naburro as Jiraya played childerns card games with Yugi and the Gomabutnta ate him. And the Tsunada was covered in butter naked. Naruto was buesy fapping to her.

PENIS, PENIS AND, VIGINA

THEN future Naruto showed up and was all liked

"What the fuck , Ghost do you know what the fuck is going on?"

Jews Mormons fusion no jutus

Both groups dispersed from the scene.

Eternal Kaleidoscope copy wheel… Itachi shouted.

Jiraya suddenly saw obese Naruto twerkaing


End file.
